The Girl with Flaming Red Hair and the Demon Boy of Neverland
by crzykittyfangirl
Summary: Peter Pan had never loved, he had always been angry, felt nothing but hatred and an vast emptiness for as long as he could remember. Until, the night he took a trip the world without magic. There, he found a girl...Could she perhaps be able to fill the emptiness he had always felt deep inside, possibly show him how to love, to care?
1. Pan and the World without Magic

**AN: This is an AU where Pan is not Rumple's father. Also this story is based on a quiz result I got on Quotev called who are you to Pan and its by Skylar Pierce.**

Leena Fujimoto stared out the window, sighing heavily. She loved her life, really she did...it was just so boring, so ordinary. She longed for something more, something beyond a mundane everyday life.

Little did she know, her extraordinary life was about to begin. Far away, in another world in fact, there was a boy called Peter Pan. Now he isn't the one all think we know. He is dark, often called a demon child and not just by Captain Hook. By anyone and everyone who met him. The only ones who could stand to be around him were the lost boys. But even they often avoided him because of his temper and dark nature. The only person he could consider his friend, was a tall boy with shaggy blonde hair and long scar on his face named Felix. Yet, despite Felix's friendship and the companionship of the lost boys, he felt empty. Because of his emptiness he began to let darkness slowly consume him. Years passed, until he had nearly lost all of his ability to care, all that makes him good.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Leena opened her window leaning out and looking at the stars. Closing her eyes and wishing for something amazing to happen, something like what happened in the books she read. She sighed once more then shut her window but left it open a crack for a breeze to come in, climbing into bed. After about a hour she fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Peter was restless, he was bored with Neverland. He had explored every inch of it millions of times. One day he announced to Felix he was going on a trip. "You're in charge of the lost boys while I'm gone." He told him. "Don't let me down."  
"I won't." Felix assured him. "You can count on it." Felix smiled, a small crooked smile that with his scar, made him look very evil and dark.  
"Good." Peter said pocketing two magic beans then flew off zipping through a portal to the world without magic. It was night when he got there, and he flew low, swooping over the tops of the strange structures that were everywhere. He noticed a window open slightly, and flew toward it pushing it open, slipping inside. It was a room that looked somewhat like the room in Wendy's treehouse. Walking softly to the bed, he noticed there was a girl with flaming red hair sleeping in it.  
The moment he saw her, he felt a spark. Something bright and warm in the place his almost completely black heart was. What was this feeling? He had only felt anger, hate and emptiness for as long as he could remember, this feeling was something new, something he had never felt before. There was a pull towards her, from somewhere deep inside him. He stood there just watching her sleep, looking at her chest rising and falling as she breathed.  
After another moment or two he left vowing to come back to try and make sense of the feeling he got when he saw her. He still had both of the beans he had brought since he didn't need a portal to leave Neverland and so he decided to hide during the day in forest area he had seen. He flew to it and dropped down in a tree, using magic to hide himself from view.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ He went back the next night, and once again he stood next to her bed watching her chest rising and falling as she breathed. Why was it that he couldn't take his eyes off her? Or why he felt the darkness within him creeping back the slightest bit? He stared and stared at her, his brow furrowing as he tried figure it out. He stood there so long lost in thought, he almost didn't notice when the first rays of sunlight began coming in over the horizon. He started then padded quickly across the room and slipped out the window, flying back to the forest area he had hidden in the day before.  
One night, he actually saw her awake, she sitting on her reading. She had intense bright green eyes, the colour of the leaves in Neverland. He had never seen anything like them. The next couple days he made sure to arrive early enough to watch her read. For weeks he did this, hiding during the day and flying to her room and watching her read then sleep through the night.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Months passed, and on his one hundred and twenty first day of doing this something happened. He had just slipped inside after she was asleep. Flying over to the bed and landed softly on the floor when suddenly she sat up, her green eyes opening and resting on him. He started then smirked at her. She just stared at in shock. Still smirking he offered her his hand. After a moment's pause she took it.  
"I've never seen those green eyes up close before. How beautiful." He said putting his arms around her waist and lifting them both up and over to the window. "Finally I can keep you." He murmured.  
"Wait. Can I just write a note to my parents to tell them where I've gone so they don't worry?" Peter nodded setting her down on the floor again wondering why he was following this girl's commands like a….a he didn't know what but he didn't think he liked it. She gave him a smile then went over to her desk in the corner. Pulling out a piece of paper and grabbing a pencil, she quickly scrawled a note to her parents then went and put it on her pillow so they would see it. "Thank you. Now we can go."  
Peter grinned wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting them up and out the window. He flew them to the forest area he had been hiding in and landed. He took out one of the beans he had brought and threw it down in front of them, taking hold of her hand and jumping into the portal thinking of Neverland.


	2. Neverland

The portal opened over the sea and just before they touched it, he flew up going quickly to the beach and landing.

Leena looked around in amazement. "What is place? And who are you?"

Peter smirked. "I am Peter. Peter Pan. And this," He said gesturing around them. "Is Neverland."

She smiled back. "Brilliant. I'm Leena. Leena Fujimoto. Pleased to meet you Peter."

He nodded. "Call me Pan. No one calls me Peter."

"Well then I shall be the first."

Peter frowned, not replying, only taking her hand and pulling her to the jungle. He didn't speak until they were nearly at his camp. "Come Love. Come meet Felix and the rest of the lost boys." He released her hand and gestured for her to follow him, pushing back leaves to reveal his camp. "Felix!"

Felix stood from where he had been sitting, watching the rest of the lost boys.

"Oh! Pan. You're back! I trust your trip was enlightening?"

"Indeed it was, Felix. Indeed it was." Peter smirked. "In fact, I brought someone back with me."

He moved to reveal Leena behind him.

"Who's that?"

"This is Leena. She's a new addition to our gang."

"Can she fight and shoot?"

Peter smiled crookedly. "Let's find out." He motioned for Leena to follow him then walked over to a tent, going inside for a moment before emerging again with a sword, a bow and a quiver of arrows.

Leena grinned. "I'm very good with that." She pointed at the sword he held in his left hand. "And I haven't tried archery but I'm willing to bet I'll be good at that are too."

Peter gave her another smirk. "We shall see my feisty little flower. We shall see."

"Yeah, yeah. Give me the sword would you?"

"Whatever you say my fiery phoenix." He replied once again smirking then threw her the sword. She caught it in her right hand. "Felix! Come hold this bow and quiver."

"Sure Pan." Felix said coming over and taking the archery equipment from him.

Peter snapped his fingers and his own sword appeared in his hand. " "Alright, my little fox, let's fight. "

"Ready when you are." she replied, holding her sword at the ready.

Pan gave a small crooked smile then rushed at her, his sword out. She grinned blocking his attack with hers. Their swords clanged together again and again, sometimes so hard sparks flew off. For awhile it seemed as if they were evenly matched but then Leena began to pull ahead. Pan smirked, floating off the ground slightly.

"Oi! That's cheating!"

"No it's not. I'm only using my skills to my advantage."

Leena rolled her eyes. "Still. Not fair."

"I've got some pixie dust if you want to fly too." He said holding up what looked like a small vial of gold dust hanging on a cord around his neck.

"Really? Can I have some?"

"Of course love." He pulled the necklace over his head and opened it then shook a little into her hand.

"Thanks Peter."

He frowned, his brow furrowing. He didn't know what to make of her calling him by his first name, couldn't decide whether he liked it or not. After a moment his face cleared and he answered her. "Not at all love." He put the necklace back on, tucking it into his shirt.

She grinned sprinkling the dust over her head then slowly her feet lifted off the ground. "Amazing." She breathed her eyes lighting up.

"Indeed it is. Shall we continue our duel?"

"Yes, we shall." She raised her sword, eyes narrowing in concentration.

Pan smiled slightly then his sword flashed out nearly hitting her but then she blocked it wit her own sword. "Well done tigerlily. You're better than I thought you would be."

Leena smirked at him. "Told you I was good."

"Indeed you did love. But not good enough." He replied, sliding his sword down the blade of hers.

"Oh no, you're not going to beat me that easily." She remarked pushing her sword hard against his.


	3. More Swords and Archery too

He smirked pushing back with equal force then pulling his sword away. Making a lightning fast strike towards her face. She blocked it with a swish of her wrist, a smirk of her own coming onto her face.

"Well, done love. But can you block this?" He backflipped over her head, his sword coming down so fast she barely had to time to reach up and block it.

His eyes narrowed, was there any way he could beat this girl? It annoyed him that there was someone who could match him in skill and quickness with a sword. Although at the same time, there was a part of him that liked that she could match him. "I think we'll be done for now love. You've more than proved you can handle a sword."

"Why? Are you afraid of being beaten by a girl?"

"Of course not love. But you've yet to prove your skills in with a bow and arrow that you claim to be so sure of."

"Whatever you say Peter…" She replied, giving him a smirk her eyes sparkling mischievously.

He didn't answer, floating lightly down to the ground and snapping his fingers again to make his sword go back to where he kept it in his tent.

"Peter! How do I get down?"

"Figure it out love. You're smart."

Leena rolled her eyes. "Oh thanks. So helpful."

Peter just smirked, watching her with interest.

Leena sighed, closing her eyes and thinking about coming down. She plunged straight toward the ground and would have it if Peter hadn't caught her. "Um thanks Peter." She said, feeling her cheeks turn crimson.

"Of course love." He replied smirking at her again, his dark green eyes filled with amusement.

"Er...could you put me down?" She couldn't deny that there was a part of her enjoyed being close to him, but she couldn't let him know that.

"What if I don't want to?" He asked, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

"Put me down Peter!" She half shouted, not wanting him to know how much of her wanted to stay right where she was.

"If you say so love." He set her on her feet more gently than she expected. "Felix. I need that bow and arrow quiver now."

"Of course Pan." Felix walked over, handing Peter the archery equipment he had been holding.

"Right then. Now it's time to see if you're as good as you think you are with a bow and arrow."

"Wait, can I just...can I get something more practical to wear?" She plucked at the green nightgown she was wearing. "This isn't very good to move around in."

"Come with me." Peter said holding out his hand.

She took it wondering where he was taking her. He brought her over to a dark green tent, opening the flap and gesturing for her to enter. She went in, and he followed behind her, waving his hand making a dark brown wardrobe replace the bed. "There. Take your pick of practical clothes."

"Thanks Peter."

She saw him frown slightly for a moment like he was confused then his face went back to being blank of emotion and he spoke. "Of course love."

He stood there tapping his foot. "Er...could you maybe wait outside?" She asked, gazing up at him sheepishly.

"Whatever you say love." He replied then ducked back outside. She chose a green tunic the same colour as his with a sword belt, brown leggings, soft brown boots and a cloak that matched her tunic.

When she was done changing, she walked out to see Peter standing outside. He gave her a once over then nodded slightly offering her his hand again.

She took it and he led her over to where Felix and the rest of the lost boys had set up a series of Archery targets.

"Ready to prove those skills with a bow and arrow you claim to have?" Peter asked his voice right next to her ear.

She shivered slightly then answered him. Hoping he couldn't tell how much his proximity seemed to be affecting her."You bet I am." Why she was already so attracted to him, she didn't know. It wasn't like she had a boyfriend back home but he was so different from the sort of guy she always expected herself to fall for. But surely she couldn't be falling for him this soon. She had only just met him...not that long ago. How long she wasn't really sure. It had been night when he took her from her room but it was day here in Neverland.

"Well are you going to shoot love?" His voice sounded in her ear again.

"I would if you'd give me the bow and quiver of arrows."

"Of course. Here you are love." He said handing her the archery equipment.

"Thanks." She nocked an arrow pulling the bow back to her ear like she had read in books and seen in movies, narrowing her eyes and focusing on the target pointing the arrow straight at it before letting it fly. It flew straight at the target sticking in the ring third from the bullseye.

"Not bad at all, my clever lost girl. But not as good as your skill with a sword."

 **I'm thinking of doing a campfire dance scene next. Should Leena be able to hear his pipes or not?**


	4. Teasing, Dinner in Neverland and Dancing

"Perhaps you could help me with that."

"Perhaps I will in time."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that perhaps if I feel like it, I shall help you."

"Oh wow. You're so nice."

Peter gave a mock bow. "Thank you love. I certainly try."

Leena sighed shaking her head. "Oh don't be like that love, come with me." Peter held out his hand.

Leena said nothing taking his hand. He led her over to a campfire where Felix was doling out bowls of what looked like some sort of soup.

"Peter, what is that?"

"Not sure. Felix does the cooking. But come eat love. Felix is a good cook, usually."

"Usually?"

"Well, he burns things sometimes"

"Oi! I heard that Pan!"

"You were meant to!"

Leena shook her head, smiling a little at their dynamic. Peter pulled her to the front.

"Peter. Stop you're cutting in line. Can you not wait in line like everyone else?"

"No. I'm the leader love. I can do as I please."

"Fine. But I'm waiting in line like everyone else." Leena said in a haughty tone, dropping Peter's hand and walking to the back of the line.

Peter frowned at her and she grinned, then stuck her tongue out at him.

Once she got her food she sat down in front of a tree to eat. It was surprisingly good for food prepared in a supposedly mythical land. When she was done, she watched to see what the others did with their dishes. Most seemed to give them to Felix and he was washing them in tin bucket. She did the same, then sat down near enough to the others that she could hear what was going on but far away enough that no one would think she was eavesdropping.

The others didn't really seem to talk to Felix or Peter at all unless they gave them an order. They did talk to each other but anytime Peter or Felix walked by, they immediately fell silent.

It was as if Felix and Peter were seen as gods. She sighed, that wasn't right. Yes they were the leaders but everyone shouldn't be so scared of them that they couldn't even talk in their presence or perhaps it was that they felt as if they weren't worthy. Whatever it was, she would have to figure out a way to fix it.

She was so deep in thought, she didn't notice Peter sitting down beside her until he spoke in her ear. "You seem bored love. I think you need some entertainment." He stood then offered her his hand.

Leena sighed a little, wondering what he had planned, taking his offered hand. He smirked at her, pulling her to her feet. Once she was within the circle of lost boys he dropped her hand, pulling a set of panpipes out of a pocket. He gave her a smirk then put the pipes to his lips and began to play.

The most beautiful music she had ever heard, poured from them, surrounding her giving her a sense of belonging and home that she had never had before. Was it magic or was Peter simply that good at the panpipes? She didn't know but it was wonderful to listen to. After another moment, he stopped. "How was that love?"

"How was what?" She asked, pretending she didn't know what he was talking about.

"Don't pretend love. I know you heard it."

Leena just smiled.

"Alright, if that's how want it to play." Peter said narrowing his eyes. "Felix. You are now an expert on the violin. Entertain us." Pan waved his hand and a violin appeared in Felix's hands.

Felix smiled his dark smile. "Of course Pan." He bowed then began to play.

Leena frowned, Now what was Peter planning?

He walked over to her and bowed, offering her his hand. "Don't refuse me love. You will dance with me."

"Whatever you say Peter." Leena replied sighing and shaking her head, then taking his hand.

"That's better." Peter said then took her other hand, placing it on his shoulder wrapping his other arm around her waist.

"Um Peter? What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious love? I am dancing with you."

"No you're not. Dancing means you're moving. We're not moving."

"Perhaps I should fix that then." Peter replied then began leading her in a waltz inside the circle of logs around the campfire. "You know I was wondering. Were you trying to match me on purpose or was it simply how do you say it? A coincidence." He whispered in her ear as they whirled.

"Of course I wasn't trying to match you. I just happened to like the colours."

"What about the arm cuffs love? There were only one pair of those in there. They were enchanted so they could only be found if someone really wanted them."

"I just….I wanted something to complete the outfit. I found the arm cuffs and I liked them"

"Whatever you say love. I think you did want to match me, you just can't admit it."

Leena rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

After what must have been hours later, they finally

stopped dancing. It was night, the only light came from the stars, moon and campfire.

"You must be tired love. I'll show you where you can sleep." He waved his hand and smoke surrounded the two of them. When it cleared, they were standing in front of a treehouse. "You can sleep up there love." After he spoke, he disappeared.


	5. A new friend and Advice not taken

Leena sighed then began climbing the rope ladder. She got to the top and sat down on the floor.

"Who are you?" A voice asked.

Leena turned to see a girl with sad brown eyes and tangled curly brown hair that fell to just past her shoulders, wearing a white nightgown. She was sitting up in a small bed, blinking at her.

"I'm Leena. I just got here today. Peter brought me. Who are you?"

"I'm Wendy Darling."

"You're Wendy Darling? The Wendy Darling?"

"What do you mean? The Wendy Darling? I'm just me."

Leena shook her head. "Never mind."

"Okay. Well what are you doing here?"

"Peter said I could sleep here."

"Oh. I suppose you can. The bed's rather small but I can budge over. You shouldn't call him Peter. He'll get mad at you."

"Thanks." Leena walked over to the bed and got in next to her. "I've been calling him Peter since I got here. He hasn't gotten mad yet. In fact, he seems confused."

"That's strange. How did you get here? Did the shadow bring you?"

"The shadow? No. Peter brought me here."

"You mean he sent the shadow to get you."

"No. What shadow? I don't know what you're talking about. I was in my room, back home, in New York and I was having trouble sleeping. Just as I was about to fall asleep, I heard a soft sort of thump. I sat up and opened my eyes to see a boy. Or well a young man who looked to be about a year or so older than me standing next to my bed. He seemed startled for a moment then smirked at me, offering me his hand. I hesitated a moment then I took it. I suppose it wasn't the best move to take the hand of a strange young man who's just appeared in my bedroom, but I had always been bored. Always felt trapped, like I didn't belong in my life.

When I took his hand, he smiled and said, " _I've never seen those bright green eyes up close before. How beautiful."_ After he said that, he put his arms around my waist and started lifting me toward my window that I left open slightly. And then he said something else that I'm not sure I was meant to hear. He said, " _Finally I get to keep you."_ We were about to go out my window, when I asked him to wait so I could write a note to my parents telling them where I went. He nodded then set me down on the floor. I went over to my desk, scrawling a quick note to them then set it on my pillow. Once I was done, he put his arms around my waist again and we went out my window landing in Central Park. He pulled a bean out of his pocket and threw it on the ground. It made a sort of white vortex and he took my hand and we jumped in.

We fell out out over a sea, and just before we are about to touch it he flew us up and landed on the beach. I asked him who he was and where we were. He told me then I told him my name. After that, he took me to his camp, and introduced me to Felix and the other lost boys then we had a sword fight. He gave me these clothes to wear then I tried my hand at archery. I ate some soup Felix made then Peter made me dance with him then he brought me here."

"That's strange behaviour for him. Sounds like he's trying to seduce you for some dark plan of his. Don't trust him."

"Why? He doesn't seem evil to me. Just sad and lonely. His sassiness and bravado is just an act to hide that."

Wendy shook her head. "You don't know him like I do. He's a demon. Take me for example, I've been trapped here in Neverland for years."

"But surely you must be here for a reason. He wouldn't keep you here if there wasn't a reason."

Wendy scoffed. "Yeah, so my brothers will do his dirty work."

"I'm sorry. I'll try to convince him to let you and your brothers go."

"Thank you. You're kind, but I don't think you'll have much luck with that. Pan does whatever he wants, when he wants."

"Ok, well I'm still going to try."

"Thank you. I hope you're able to change to convince him."

"Thanks, I'll do my best."

"I appreciate it."

"Well, good night. It was nice to meet you Wendy."

"You too Leena."


	6. Morning teasing and Shenanigans

The Next Morning

"Wake up love!"

"Go away Peter. It's too early."

"Nope! Time to wake up love." He says and he must have done magic because suddenly she was standing on the ground at the bottom of the ladder.

"Peter!" Leena scolded him, hands on her hips. "Firstly give me warning when you do that and what if I wasn't dressed? What would you have done then?"

"Why would I give you warning? Surprises are so much more fun. As for your last comment, perhaps I would enjoy the view."

"Pervert!" Leena retorted hitting him lightly in the arm.

"Oi, don't do that love."

Leena stuck her tongue out at him. "Perhaps I'll be nicer if you let Wendy come down too."

"And why would I want to do that?"

'Because she looks like she's been cooped up there for ages. Don't you think she's bored?"

"Well, perhaps, but why should I care about that?"

"Because despite how you act, I don't think you're a terrible person so I know you care deep down, even if you don't like to show it."

Peter thought about her words. He hadn't really ever shown care to anyone except maybe Felix but even then it was more out necessity and a need for some sort of companionship. But Leena, she made him want to… want to show care and be kind even though that wasn't really in his nature.

Leena frowned looking at Peter, she could tell he was thinking hard about something because she could practically see the wheels in his head turning.

Peter finally spoke. "Alright fine. If you insist love." He snapped his fingers and Wendy appeared next to them looking very confused.

"What's going on? How did I get down here?"

Peter leans close to her. "How do you think?"

Wendy pushes him away. "Get out of my face Peter."

"My, my someone's feeling grumpy this morning."

Wendy glares at him. "How would you feel if you'd been cooped up somewhere for ages?"

"Well, first off, no one could ever catch me to do that and even if they did, I would escape obviously."

Wendy sighs rolling her eyes.

"Ok, ok stop flirting you two…"

Wendy's mouth drops open in shock and surprise. "I would never! I hate him!"

Peter scoffs, shaking his head. "You wound me love."

Leena sighed rolling her eyes. "Can you two at least try to get along?" sounding irritated.

The two say nothing but nod grudgingly.


	7. Breakfast and Bantering

"So, would you like any breakfast love?"

"I suppose. What about Wendy?"

"I guess she can eat too if she wants."

Peter snaps his fingers and they all appear in the main camp by the fire where Felix was handing out bowls of what appeared to be oatmeal. He looked up as they appeared. "Oh. Pan. You're back. I see you brought our new lost girl. And you decided to let Wendy come out for once. What made you decide to do that?

"I felt like it."

"I see. Leena didn't happen to ask you to do it did she?"

Peter shook his head quickly. "No. I just felt like letting her out today."

Felix nodded but Leena could tell he wasn't convinced. He turned back to his task then handed the three of them bowls of oatmeal.

The two girls sat down and began eating while Pan sat down somewhere nearby to eat and watched them suspiciously.

"So when was the last time he let you out of there?" Leena asks curiously.

"I don't know, oh, a long time ago." Wendy replies.

"Wow. How long have you been here?" Leena wonders.

"Probably about 200 years," Wendy says with a sigh.

 _How the heck is that even possible? How can she be alive and not be a freaking corpse?_ Leena thinks in surprise.

"You're wondering how that's possible aren't you?" Wendy asks breaking into her thoughts.

Leena starts. "How did you know?"

"I could tell by the look on your face."

"Oh. So how is that possible?"

"Its because of Neverland magic."

"What are you two talking about?" Peter's voice comes from a couple yards away.

"Oh just girl stuff. Nothing you'd be interested in." Leena says waving a hand dismissively.

Peter narrows his eyes. "Well, that was a bit rude love. Are you going to apologize?"

Leena rolled her eyes. "As if I have something to apologize for." she retorts.

"Well you are being very rude so of course you need to apologize." Peter shoots back.

"How am I being rude? All I said was that what we were talking about was nothing that you'd be interested in!"

"I am the ruler of all of Neverland. Therefore everything that goes on here interests me."

Leena starts to speak then a mischievous grin comes onto her face. "You really want to know?"

"Yes!"

"Well….we were talking about female bodily issues."

Peter blanches. "Stop! Stop! Enough!"

"Are you sure you don't want to hear more? You said you wanted to know everything that goes on here…"

"Are you two done flirting yet?" Wendy chimes in parroting what Leena said to her and Peter twenty minutes ago.

"Oi! We-We were not flirting!" Leena says stammering a bit.

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever you want to tell yourself."

"I assure you we were not." Peter says.

"Whatever." Wendy says shaking her head at them.

Peter scoffs and walks to the other side of the campfire.


	8. Questions and a Serious Discussion

Leena turns to Wendy. "Is he always like this?"

"No not usually. In fact, I've never seen him this worked up."

"Is this supposed to be a good thing or a bad thing?" Leena asks a little afraid and curious about the answer.

"I don't really know. Even after being here with him for so long, I still can't always figure out what's going on inside his head."

Peter sat on the other side of the campfire, his head resting in one of his hands. _Why does she affect me like this? I hardly know her and so I shouldn't be reacting like this! What makes her so special? What the hell is going on with me that is making me act like this?_ Peter questions himself.

"What's going on Pan?" Felix asks sitting down beside him.

"Nothing, I just needed to think. Those two were distracting me."

Felix raises an eyebrow. "Distracting you? In what way?"

"With all their girly chattering."

"Really Pan? That's the best you could come up with?"

"What do you mean that's the best I could come up with? It's the truth!"

"Right. Sure. I know what's going on even if you don't." Felix says shaking his head and walking away.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Pan shouts after him.

Felix doesn't answer, just sighs snapping his fingers and disappearing.

 **AN- Yes, I know it isn't canon that Felix can do magic but for the purpose of this story he can.**


	9. A Talk with Felix and a Bit of a Plan

"Peter looks really upset and confused." Leena remarks.

"Yeah, that's kind of odd for him. I wonder what Felix said that made him react like that."

"Who knows. I didn't know Felix could do magic."

"Yeah. He can do small stuff like that but nothing like what Pan can do."

"Huh. What can Peter do?"

"Summon people and things, appear and disappear not only himself but other people too. He can also inflict pain, give people random talents and fly. He may be able to do other things don't know of."

"Wow. Do you think I could learn how to do magic?"

"Maybe, but Pan wouldn't be willing to teach you. I'd be very surprised if he was. He's too impatient and rude to teach anyone anything."

"Hmm."

"What? Do you think you could persuade him?"

"Maybe."

"Well, he does seem to listen to you in a way I've never seen him do with anyone else even Felix."

"Is that so? I didn't really notice that…"

"Really? The way he acts around you is strange. I've never seen him like that."

"Hmm. What's he usually like?"

"Conceited, rude, sassy beyond belief…."

"Oh wow. He sounds really nice." Leena says sarcastically

"Yeah…"

Wendy gets up, her bowl in hand. "Where are you going?" Leena asked.

"Oh, just going to get some more. Do you want me to get you some too?"

"Sure, thanks." Leena replied handing Wendy her bowl. She walks back towards the fire to get some more. Leena stares off into space lost in thought until footsteps startled her. She looked up expecting to see Wendy but instead it is Felix.

"Uh… Can I help you?"

"What the in the name of Neverland did you do? I've never seen Pan so confused or annoyed before. Well...There was that one time….but even that doesn't compare! So tell me,what in the bloody hell did you do?" Felix asks, his gray eyes blazing.

"I don't know, I was teasing him by telling him that Wendy and I were talking about female bodily issues. Then he freaked out and I teased him some more...Wendy told us to stop flirting, we both say we weren't….he scoffs and walks off. That's all I know."

"Is that really it? Why did that piss him off so much? What the hell have you done to him? You haven't even been here for twenty four hours and you've made him act like I've never seen before in all of my two hundred and fifty years of working with him."

"I don't know! I honestly have no idea!"

"Well, I think it could be a good thing for him. He seems to listen to you." He says completely switching gears.

"Wendy said that too. I never really noticed that." she says nearly getting whiplash after his sudden emotion change.

"He does though. In a way he doesn't even do with me."

"Wow."

Felix nodded, "Just, if what I think is happening really is, be careful. He may seem sassy and rude...a strong person...but he's vulnerable and broken. He's let darkness consume him for so long, he needs someone who can show him the light again. I can't be the one to do that because it has to be someone different. Who can see him with new eyes and accept him with all his faults and flaws. He might not want to admit it but he has flaws and he works so hard to hide them. So please don't hurt him."

Leena stayed silent for a moment marveling at Felix and the depth of the brotherly relationship he had with Peter. "I-I promise I won't."

Felix nodded approvingly. "Good because he's my friend and I don't want to see him break anymore. I don't think he could handle it."

"I understand."

"Alright." Felix said then walked away again.

"Well, that was intense…" Leena muttered to herself.

Just then Wendy walked back over carrying two bowls of Oatmeal. "Why did I just see Felix coming from this direction?" Wendy questions as soon as she sits down, handing Leena her bowl.

Leena frowns, contemplating her strange encounter Peter's most loyal companion. "He wanted to…..He was basically telling to be careful and not to hurt Peter. His exact words were, Just, if what I think is happening really is, be careful. He may seem sassy and rude...a strong person...but he's vulnerable and broken. There was more, something about how he's been nearly consumed by darkness and needs bringing back into the light. That was the jist of it."

"Huh. That is very strange. I don't know what he meant about about the first part about if what I think I is happening really is nor am I sure he's right about the vulnerable and broken bit. But, filled with darkness, that I know for sure is true. Pan has been consumed by it. Maybe not completely because he seems like he genuinely cares about Felix sometimes but nearly. Soon, I don't think there wil be anything kind about him left."

Leena's eyes widened. "How long do you think he has?"

"I'm not sure. I would guess maybe a year but I don't really know. I'm no expert on magic. I only know what I've learned from being here for so long."

"Oh. Do you think there's any way to save him? Bring him back into the light as Felix said?"

"I don't know. Maybe. But even if there is, I wouldn't have any idea what that might be."

"Then we have to figure it out. If this place is as bad as you say it is the way he is now, then it'll be worse if it consumes him completely."

"You're right. But I wouldn't know where to start."

"Maybe Felix can help. He seems to care about Peter an awful lot."

"That's a good idea."

"When should we talk to him?"

"I don't know. I mean I don't know the Island or the people here well at all. I've only been here for less than a day."

"Well neither do I. I'm locked up in the treehouse most of the time."

"Hmm. Those both make it hard."


End file.
